The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Generally, a battery powered electronic device has multiple power modes, such as an active mode, a power saving mode, and the like. In the active mode, the battery powered electronic device is active and ready to conduct any suitable operations, and consumes a relatively large amount of power. In the power saving mode, in an example, the battery powered electronic device powers off portions of its hardware to reduce power consumption. Thus, the battery powered electronic device performs limited operations, and consumes a relatively low amount of power in the power saving mode.